This invention relates to windshield wipers for vehicles, and more particularly to a windshield wiper having a novel pneumatic drive motor and electronic control.
The windshield wiper of this invention is of particular utility for trucks, buses, off-the-road vehicles, locomotives, boats, ships and like vehicles that are provided with a source of compressed air. Windshield wipers of this type have been provided heretofore. However, they are characterized generally by having pneumatic motors which are provided with mechanical stops for controlling the length of stroke, and valving and switching ports for controlling the direction of air to the motor. The mechanical stops contribute adversely to limited operating life of the motor, and they also necessitate customizing to achieve different wiper blade sweep dimensions. The valving and ports are sensitive to contaminants in the compressed air supply, which is a chief cause of malfunctions.